Prodigy
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Black Widow and Tony Stark have a kid, here's how...
1. The Announcement

_Tony Stark has face enemies that most people would believe impossible. He has face down politicians and Thor who has had his hand around Iron Man's throat. However, this was worse, the daughter he never knew and avoid meeting when she had won the Medal of Honor for her bravery requested his presence._

 _Natali Summers was twenty and the trust Fund was now in her possession._

 _Tony knowing that is hoping that's she's nothing like him but if he had decided to be in her life then that wouldn't be probable fear. Pepper Potts-Stark walked in the room where her husband was brooding and then said to him..._

 _"Someone who doesn't know you weren't understand why you are so scare of meeting a twenty year old woman." Pepper said and Tony responded, "I know you do."_

 _"You were a dick for not showing up to a moment where it could have won you points for not being in life from her being in infant to eighteen years old. I talk from experience, forgiving a father is very difficult and I'm forty." Pepper told Tony and he responded with, "Forty years young." She gave him a kiss even if that was an avoidance tactic and then said to him, "Come on you have to do this."_

 _"It's going to be ugly." Tony said and Pepper didn't respond to the obvious._

 _Natali Summers likes her last name as it is and her mother walked into her room to give her a big hug, the identity of her father isn't the only secret and that was about to be discussed in great detail._

 _Her mother had an implanted embryo that was able to bring Natali into the world. Just recently her mother realizes that it came from the black market. Lana had believed that it was from a woman who had checked out but it was a fraud, it was an actress who played the woman who was willing to donate it. Lana should have known to investigate further. So far Natali has taken the news rather well._

 _"So I understand why you didn't tell me who my biological parents are and that's the only title they will ever have, you are my mother and Robert Summers was my dad. You are telling me that my mother is Natasha and Tony Stark who are a part of the Avengers. The same people who was a part of the destruction of Downtown New York that killed my Father." she recapped and her mother confirms it by nodding her head. "I could see why you didn't tell me, why now?" Natali asked and her mother told her it was time she knew the truth._

 _"I want to meet them both." Natali said._


	2. More about Natali

_Prodigy_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _ **Author's Notes: This will be a short chapter because later on Natali and Jake will have there own story..So you should know these two more.**_

 _There was a knock on the door that followed a certain pattern and Natali raced down the stairs as her mother smiled because she knew who it was._

 _As she opened the door, she jumped into the arms of her boyfriend Jake. He held her up and as Jake slowly brought his girlfriend back down to his level they slipped into a kiss. It was first soft and it became very passionate, it then got very intense very fast._

 _They began to float, stopped and looked down to realize where they would so Jake brought them down._

 _"Hello Jake" Her mother said and he nodded to her. "I miss you my Dragon, how is your father?" Natali asked and Jake replied, "He's good and send you this" He brought a package to her that he sat aside, outside, she opened it to see a Luchador mask and it was Rey Mysterio's._

 _"Baby!" Natali yelled in exticement and then ran to her room as her Boyfriend was left with her mother. "She knows I'm still here." Her mother Lana knew ever since her husband go her into watching Luchador Wrestling that she would love it_

 _"You have been dating here for two years, I will not be suprise that if she ever has a Superhero name that it's origin doesn't come from it." She said and Jake shook his head. "How are you?" Lana asked and Jake responded, "There's more and I want both of you in the room." As Natali race back downstairs, she knew her boyfriend so good to know there's something wrong and there is._

 _"You know as of late I've been the air, I've been feeling Human particles floating around and so this time, I saw a figure of a guy who stood in front of me, lost." Jake told them both and they would concern about what was going on._

 _"I tried talking to him and he told me that the last thing he remembered was saving the world but can't get back down" He said to them and Lana responded, "Obviously you couldn't, you did try..." He shook his head and then added, "I try touching him and I was repel four thousand feet when I caught myself from falling, I tried going back to that spot but he was gone."_

 _"Could you remember what he looks like?" Lana asked and Jake responded, "Only if I see him..." There was another knock on the door and the girls looked at each other_

 _"Who is that?" Jake asked and Natali told her boyfriend, "I have to tell you something.."_


	3. Bonding

_Prodigy_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _"In a nutshell, I told Nat about her biological father and techincally her Father being Tony Stark as well as her mother Natasha." Lana told Jake and there was another knock on the door, so Natali took a breath to open the door to see a woman her height, it was Black Widow._

 _"Hi." Natali said and Black Widow answered back, "So I hear your my daughter."_

 _"Rumor has it." Natali told Black Widow and the badass who would usually wear Leather responded, "You should know there was a guy who flew to youur doorstep..."_

 _"That's my Boyfriend.." Natali told Natasha who took that in_

 _"He's a hybrid of Dragon and human" Natali explained to Natasha and she was gesture to come in._

 _He wave at her and Natasha couldn't believe it then said, "He's a Dragon and your my daughter." Widow pointed out, who was still in shock over the situation and so looked up at her Natali._

 _"I punched your Bilogical Father in the face when I found out he kept this from me and so if you see a Black eye, a big fat one." she said and Natali asked, "Did it hurt?"_

 _"I make sure if I hit someone, it hurts. Congrats on your Medal Of Honor and I'm sorry about the lost of the Father who raised you" Natasha said and Natali knew she was nervous but appericate her bilogical mother for saying that._

 _"You know this is the first time I've seen you and the fact you said that means something..." Natali told her and Natasha was happy about that then there was another knock on the door. Lana opened the door, it was Tony Stark with a Black eye and Lana turned to Natasha to say, "Good Job."_


End file.
